Equestria Girls: Holidays Special (Rewritten)
by TheGreatGodzilla
Summary: During the holidays season, Sunset got framed for what she didn't do and got left behind by her friends. Unknowingly, she is walking into a deadly trap of the person who she had bullied when she was a bully of the school.
1. Beginning of the Holidays

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 1 Beginning Of The Holidays

It has been many months ever since the Battle of the Bands and the winter has arrive at New Zaragoza. Although that it is rare, the snow eventually manage to fall down

and give the coldness and beauty to the the city and the other places in Florida. The end of the year is coming and the New Year is going to start in two weeks away.

As everyone is preparing for the celebration of Christmas Day and the New Year. The Sirens, Adagio, Aria and Sonata are still working on revenge on Sunset and the Rainbooms

by aiding someone else who is very powerful and very rich.

At Woodcut's Mansion...

"KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!"

The butler then opens the door and let the Sirens walk into the mansion. They heading toward to the living room where the person who promised them their revenge on the

Rainbooms are staying in. Once they reached the living room, they go to the sit on the sofa and the butler serves them a dish of small sandwiches and three cups of green tea

to them. As they're drinking and eating, a person who's sit before the fireplace then show them a hand, asking for something else. Adagio then give him the paper that has the

information about the location to placed the vengeance of them on Sunset and the Rainbooms.

"So... Henry. When will begin the grand plan?"Asked Adagio and she's take a sip at a cup of green tea.

"I, Henry Woodcut, the descendant of the the great pirate, Henry Every, will give you all the promising vengeance

on the treacherous Sunset Shimmer and her Rainboom friends in the coming soon time!"Said Henry

"Why does he talk like that?"Asked Sonata

"Probably to make himself looks scary or something."Whispered Aria

Meanwhile, at Planet Delghal in the Throne Room of the Palace...

"Captain Hind Monkar, Pirate Lord of the Frontier Systems. State your business."Said Maki as she's looking at the Mernucian pirate captain that is bowing before her.

"Your Majesty, I have located the world for the test of our new weapon."Said Hind

"I hope it will worth expense and the time we lost with it. You have my permission for this expedition."Said Maki

"Thank you, my Queen."Said Hind and he's walk out of the throne room.

Later, at the Port...

"Assemble the fleet! The time for the test of our new weapon for the Crowned Republic of Nomads has come! We go to Garrence... to use it!"Said Hind as he's walking toward to

the preparing shuttles and the fleet of his that is flying in the sky above his head with his pirates. Then, they enter the shuttle and head up to the Command Ship and lead

the fleet out to Planet Garrence aka the Earth.

In the meantime, at Planet Hakara, in Throne Room of the Royal Palace...

"The expedition is on its way, Your Majesty."Said Maki

"Well done, Queen Maki."Said Claso

"The Rebels can't hold themselves when they heard that those pirates of yours are going to test the new weapon at the planet they're hiding."Said Rosan

"I hope so, Lord Rosan."Said Maki, still don't think that the Rebels will expose themselves just because some weapon testing.

"They will come. I know they will. They can't resist to protect those who are innocents in this war. HAHAHAHEEE!"Laughed Claso

"Then my duty here is done."Said Maki and she ended her call.

"What is my next mission, Your Highness?"Asked Rosan

"Just keep the Confederacy busy. And if you have a chance, seized that ancient demonic plague ship!"Said Claso

"As you ordered, Your Highness."Said Rosan and he's walk out from the side of his Emperor and walk out from the throne room.

"Everything goes... just as I planned! HEHEHEHEEE!"Laughed Claso

Meanwhile, on Earth/Garrence, at the Mexican Food Shop in New Zaragoza, Sunset, Isabella,

Elizabeth and Laura gathered up to discuss their plans for this Christmas and New Year days.

"So what do you girls plan for this fourteen days of no school?"Asked Isabella as she's eating her meat taco.

"Probaly spend time with family."Said Laura

"Or go on a winter vacation! With family!"Said Elizabeth

"I'm glad that you all have some good time with your families. While I'm gonna be just like... a dull girl in an apartment..."Said Sunset and she's take a sip of her hot coco.

"No worry, Sunset. You can hang out with one of us if you wanted."Said Isabella

"But it's family time. Not friend time."Said Sunset

"Friends. Family. They're not much difference."Said Laura as she's hugging Sunset.

"Thanks, girls. I really appreciate this."Said Sunset

"Hmm... how about a slumber party at my house before we go on our own with our families?"Asked Isabella

"I like that."Said Elizabeth

"I'm in."Said Laura

"Me too."Said Sunset

Later, at the Swampland near the New Zaragoza, the Sirens are leading their benefactor, Henry Woodcut, to the place their 'special friends' from 500 years ago had come to

settled in. Once they reached the cave, they turn to look at their benefactor and show them the cave that their 'special friends' are living in to him.

"Okay. Here we are."Said Adagio

"So this is the way that leading to the Fountain of Youth."Said Henry

"Just follow us. And no matter what, don't scream."Said Aria

"Okay..."Said Henry

"Believe her, you must."Said Sonata and she's walk in with her friends.

"Yoda much?"Asked Henry before shurgged and follow them into the cave. As they keep going in deeper and deeper, everything goes darker and darker.

Suddenly, they open their flashlights and wave them around the darkness of the cave. Then, they see a pool nearby and quickly run to it. Once there,

the Sirens begin to looking around, searching for their 'special friends'.

"Ahuizolt! Come out! We know you're in there!"Said Adagio

"Count Estruch! Dip! Hodei!"Said Sonata

"If you're listening, you flying little sprites. Come out now!"Said Aria but there are no respond to any of them.

"Well, it seems that-"Said Henry but suddenly hundreds of glowing green sprite-like beings fly out of the darkness and form into a humanoid shape. Then, a 7 ft. tall primate-like

creature with long tail with its end as a hand jumps out from the water. Then, a being made of sticks in robe walk out from the shadow with a black dog. Lastly, a pale-skinned

man in 12th century nobleman suit walks out from behind them. He's also carrying a sword as well.

"I take that hese guys are your 'special friends'."Said Henry

"Hodei and Dip. Long time no see."Said Aria as she's looking at the Djinn that made of sticks and wearing robe and a vampiric black dog.

"Count Estruch. Good to see you again."Said Adagio as she's looking at the Spanish vampire from the 12th century.

"Hi Chaneques. Hi Ahuizolt."Said Sonata as she's waving to the glowing green sprites that

shaped into form of humanoid being and the 7 ft. tall primate-like creature with three hands.

"What do you girls wanted? I know you're not here to just say hi."Said Estruch

"We're here on business. We need your help."Said Adagio

"And what we get in return?"Asked Ahuizolt

"A life of a girl."Said Adagio


	2. Grand Plan!

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 2 Grand Plan!

Later, at the evening, Sunset, Laura, and Elizabeth arrive at Isabella's house and begin the slumber party. The girls are having the good time together, they talking about boys,

then playing video game and then pizza time. While they're Isabella's bedroom, Sunset asks Laura to borrow her laptop to do check her E-Mails, Facebook and other things.

After they did what they wanted, the slumber party ended and time for the sleep arrive. Unknown to any of them, they were being watched for the whole evening... by Ahuizolt!

Later, at Woodcut's Mansion...

"Did she do anything?"Asked Henry

"Ahuizolt had told us that they had a slumber party together."Said Adagio

"Anything more than that?"Asked Henry

"He also said that our primary target, Sunset Shimmer was using a glowing flat-thing of one of her friends."Said Aria

"I think that is the lap top I referred to."Said Sonata

"Borrowed a lap top of her friends..."Said Henry and he's begin to think about the plan to make

Sunset pay for what she had done to the Sirens, what she had done to him in the past!

"Hehehee..."Laughed Henry as he's thinking of very evil idea.

"I presume that you have a plan now, aren't you?"Asked Adagio

"Yes, yes I am. And it's not just a plan, but a grand plan!"Said Henry

"And it is?"Asked Aria

"I called it 'Anon-a-Miss'!"Said Henry with an evil smirk on his face.

Meanwhile in the Space near Planet Saturn, a Pirates fleet comes out from the hyperspace

and heading toward to Planet Garrence/Earth. The leader of this expedition is Captain Hind Monkar.

At the Bridge of the Command Ship...

"We're now approaching Garrence."Said Celan Pirate

"Prepare the shuttles and the new weapon! We're going to run a test!"Said Hind

"Yes sir!"Said The Pirates and some of them run out to prepare the shuttles and the new weapon that the Pirated Lord had designed.

"With this new weapon, the Rebels, and soon, the Confederacy will surrender to the Imperial Union!"Said Hind

Later, at Isabella's house, the girls are asleep and Isabella's parents are sleeping in their room. The Chanques then sneak into the house by going under the black under the

front door and heading toward to the bedroom of Isabella. Once inside, the Chaneques then heading right to the lap top of Laura and pick it up by using hundreds of them to

pick them up and fly out by go back to the way the used to get in. The glowing green sprite-like beings then return to the mansion of the Woodcut family, where the Sirens

and their ally, Henry Woodcut, are waiting for them. They bring the lap top to the living room where Henry and the Sirens are waiting for them and give them the lap top.

"Well done!"Said Henry and they nodded to him as thank you and fly away back to the swampland.

"Now..."Said Henry and he's wear the gloves and open the laptop.

"What are you doing?"Asked Aria

"Begin the grand plan."Said Henry

"How can do some typing is gonna help?"Asked Adagio

"If I typed about the bad thing, duh. Speaking of the bad things..."Said Henry and he's turn to look at them.

"The information, please?"Asked Henry

"Oh right!"Said Sonata and she's hand over him the files that contain the photos and papers that written about Sunset and her three friends.

"Revenge time!"Whispered Henry and he's return to look at his lap top and open one of the files.

"Perfect!"Said Henry and he's begin to type down about what he just found, in the name of Anon-a-Miss.

"Well... if you need us. We will be in the guest room that you prepared for us!"Said Adagio as she's leaving with her friends.

A few hours later, above the planet, the Pirates fleet arrived and then established a blockade to prevent anyone or anything from leaving this planet.

After the blockade got established, the shuttles, carrying hundreds of Troopers and Flyers down while all pirates staying safe on the ships. Well, most

of them are, except for Pirate Lord Hind Monkar of the Frontier Systems and some of his crewmen from the Command Ship. After the landing, the pirates

and their Imperial allies establish a base, perimeter and prepare the security forces in the attack formation, in case if they got attack by the natives or the Rebels.

The landing and testing zone of the Pirates is a swampland near the city of New Zaragoza.

"Bring out the new weapon!"Said Hind and the Troopers then bring the new weapon, which is a bus-like tank with three electric pillars on the center of its roof.

The electric pillars are the primary weapon while the two laser cannons on its sides are side armament. With the weapon is now ready, all that is left is the fuel

cell of this weapon.

"Now, time to makes a speech."Said Hind and he's walk out and turn to look before all of his crewmen, Troopers and Flyers that didn't go work before him.

"Today is a grand day of both, the Crown Repuclic of Nomads and its ally, the Imperial Union! With my help! I had invented a powerful weapon that can destroy

all machines such as Trons and turned them into scrap metals immediately!"Said Hind and then the crowd quickly cheer and roar out in joy and happiness.

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

"ROAR!"

"YEEEEAAAHHHHH!"Shouted The Crewmen

"But first! We need two volunteers!"Said Hind and then everything goes silence and crowd before him take a few steps back

and left there only two of the Troopers to stand alone, making it look like that they had volunteered willingly.

"The volunteers are you and you!"Said Hind

"Me?"Asked Trooper #1

"Me?"Asked Trooper #2

"Go to that ridge."Said Hind and he's open the gate of this construcing base and show the way to the ridge, which located a few kilometers away from the cave

that Ahuizolt, Chanques, Hodei, Count Estruch and Dip are currently residing in ever since the first Spanish expedition of Captain de Narveaz. In defeat,

the two unwilling volunteers walk out from the base and heading to the ridge. When they're in position, the Pirate Lord then orders his crewmen to prepare

the new weapon of his.

"Is the Moving Electric Cannon ready?"Asked Hind

"Yes sir."Said Jaadian Pirate after he got into the control of the cannon.

"Good."Said Hind and he's turn to look at the ridge.

"Ready!"Said Hind and the Jaadian Pirate charges the pillars with electricity.

"Aim!"Said Hind and the Jaadian Pirate locked the target at the ridge where the volunteers are standing on.

"Fire!"Said Hind and the Jaadian Pirate shoots out the massive electric ball and hit at the ridge, cause a massive yellow electrical explosive which capable

in deactivate every machines out. After the electric went off, the Pirate Lord looks through his binoculars and see that the Troopers' cybernetic parts only

that got deactivated and the organic parts are still in operative.

"It worked! Might not like what I had expected but still worth it!"Said Hind

"What is the next move, sir"Asked Trooper

"Prepare to move out! I want to see what can this cannon do to the light of a city on this planet!"Said Hind as he's smirk out a bit of evil in it.


	3. Begin of the Destructions

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 3 Begin Of The Destructions

In the Confederate Councils' Conference Room...

"Ah... nothing better than a nice tea time and little snacks."Said Ko as she's pouring his tea into a cup. Suddenly, a massive explosion happen and she's open the window

and see many Destroyers are flying in the sky. Then, they deploy the Troopers and Flyers down to the ground and begin the attack on the capital planet of the Confederacy

of United Systems. People are screaming and hurting from the invasion, buildings, houses and vehicles are being destroy, while in space, more and more Destroyers keep

coming out from the hyperspace and establishing a blockade to prevent its population to leave the planet. At the Command Destroyer, at the Brain of the beast, the commander

of this attack, Lord Rosan, is sitting on the command chair as he's looking at the invasion that he just caused.

"Put every Troopers, Flyers and Destroyers on alert! There will be a massive attack soon!"Said Rosan

On the Planet below, at the Horde Fort, in the General's office...

"General Maratha! The Imperial Union has sent-"Said Dytar but see that his General was already

aware of the invasion when he saw him looking at the window, looking at the destruction of this planet.

"What is the situation now?"Asked Maratha

"This is a massive invasion! Bigger than anything we had ever faced! The intel of us had reported that the largest fleet ever had established a blockade above

us and our garrison up there is also losing. Our fleets in the nearby systems are on their ways here but that will also take time before they will arrive."Said Dytar

"And which places on this planet that the main forces of them are heading to?"Asked Maratha

"At the Senate Building. Why?"Asked Dytar and the cyborg general turns to look at him with 'Are you an idiot?' look to him.

"Oh! Then we must contact the others!"Said Dytar

"No need! I'll take care of the main forces myself. You go up there and aiding the garrison."Said Maratha

"Hope the Great Lord will help you."Said Dytar

"And you."Said Maratha and they both run out to the separate ways to prepare their own forces for the battle.

Next day, on Garrence/Earth, in New Zaragoza, at Mexican Food Shop...

"Hi guys!"Said Isabella, Laura and Elizabeth

"Hi hot Goths!"Said William and Tim and this suddenly makes Laura and Elizabeth feels uncomfortable.

"What... did you just called me and Laura"Asked Elizabeth

"I never know that you two were the hottest Gothic girls back in England!"Said William and he's show them a blog on his laptop. The name of the blog announced out as

'Two former hottest Gothic girls three years ago of England!' with the pictures of Elizabeth and Laura when were 13-15 and still being Goths and their pictures of their

current age, 16, for the comparison between the past and the present of them. Laura and Elizabeth are completely speechless about this. No ones but their best friends

know of this! They are very angry, sad and upset right now!

"Get out right now!"Said Laura and Elizabeth, not even looking at their boyfriends.

"Laura, I-"Said Tim

"OUT!"Said Laura and Elizabeth and William and Tim quickly run out with their laptops.

"You too, out!"Said Laura and Elizabeth and James's run after his friend as well. After the boys gone, Elizabeth and Laura sit down on the couch and begin to cry.

"Girls..."Said Isabella

"How could this happen to us?!"Asked Laura as she's crying.

"And why us?! Now, our reputation is ruined!"Said Elizabeth as she's crying.

"Come on, girls. Everyone has their own secrets. I also have some."Said Isabella

"But this one is a big humiliation!"Said Elizabeth

"Okay, now I'm lost."Said Isabella

"We don't wanna let everyone knows that the good manners and proper ladies like us were once Gothic punks!"Said Laura and Elizabeth and they begin cry harder.

"I don't think people would care about that... much..."Said Isabella

"Ahem! Ladies..."Said The Waiter and the girls turn to look at him.

"Are you here to order foods or to cry?"Asked The Waiter

"Just drinks for now. I don't think my friends are in the mood for foods."Said Isabella

"As you said, Miss."Said The Waiter and he's walk to get the cokes for the girls.

"Ooh... who could have done this to us?"Asked Laura

"Don't look at me, I am 100 percent has nothing to do with this humiliation of you two."Said Isabella

"But who can be the culprit now?"Asked Elizabeth and then the waiter arrives with three bottles of cokes and the glasses. As the waiter begins to pour the coke water for them,

a bell ring at the door and another girl walks in. That girl is none other than Sunset Shimmer. After entered, Sunset makes her way to the girls' table

and sit down beside Isabella.

"Hi girls! What's up?"Asked Sunset as she's looking at the crying Elizabeth and Laura.

"What happened?"Asked Sunset, still looking at the crying teenage girls before her.

"Soneone just blackmailed them with the pictures of their former selves."Said Isabella

"Who would done that?"Asked Sunset and suddenly, Elizabeth and Laura then look up at Sunset in anger.

"Maybe..."Said Elizabeth, looking at Sunset with total anger and hatred.

"IT WAS YOU!"Said Laura

"Huh?! WHAT?!"Asked Sunset

"You heard us! WE BLAMED YOU FOR THIS HUMILIATION OF OURS!"Said Laura and Elizabeth

"But I didn't do anything!"Said Sunset

"What a bald-face lied! You are absolutely behind this!"Said Laura

"We're friends! I wouldn't do that to you girls! Besides, you two have no evidence!"Said Sunset

"You were the last one who was on the laptop yesterday night! So it must be you!"Said Elizabeth

"Girls, calm down!"Said Isabella

"YOU LEAVE OUT OF THIS, ISABELLA!"Shouted Laura, much to Isabella's shock. She can't just believe one of best friend just yell at her.

"We are your friends! How could you, Sunset?!"Asked Elizabeth with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't do anything, I swear!"Said Sunset

"Keep your lies out! We've enough with your bald-face lies!"Said Laura and she's get up and walk to counter and pay for the drinks of hers and her other two friends.

"Let's go, girls. There is an unpleasant presence in here!"Said Laura and she's walk out of the shop with Elizabeth. Isabella is still unsure what to do but in the end, she decided

to join her other two best friends instead. Leaving Sunset behind in the restaurant.

"I'm sorry, Sunset. I have no other choice. But I'm going to help you find out what is going on... in secret..."Said Isabella


	4. Preparations

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 4 Preparations

Later at night, at Woodcut's Mansion...

"Two down. One more to go."Said Henry as he's wearing gloves and then begin to type in on the laptop that the Chanques manage to took from Laura.

"Can you tell me the point of using the laptop that doesn't even belong to you?"Asked Aria

"Simple, if they hired a tracker or a hacker to find who is truly behind this. This laptop is going to the source!"Said Henry

"Great planning skill!"Said Adagio

"I know."Said Henry

"So what's next? I mean... after Sunset got abandoned to be alone, of course."Said Aria

"That is when your friends play the main part. She will be the object for their Aztec religious practices of Ahuizolt and his glowing sprite friends."Said Henry, still typing on.

"Human sacrifice?!"Asked Aria

"Doesn't that a bit too barbaric?"Asked Sonata

"You want revenge. Here is revenge!"Said Henry as he's continue to typing.

Next day, Isabella is in her bedroom and cleaning it. After she finished cleaning it, she grabs her phone and check her E-Mail, Facebook and other things.

Then, she came across with something that is very personal of her. Her picture when she used to be a shy crying-baby girl at her former school!

She had been kept this for years, never let anyone know that one of the best and popular girls of Ramirez High School was once a total opposite.

"Sunset..."Said Isabella as her face is changing from happy to angry.

Meanwhile, in the Underwater Fort, in the Conference Room...

"Thanks for coming, Cid. Our intel is finally be able to confirmed of the activities of the pirates from the Crowned Republic of Nomads here.

They recently blocking the planet up there and also deployed a forces down here, probably searching for us. Since we now know that the

Imperial Union and the Crowned Republic of Nomads are attually working together to win this war."Said Zazia

"And you wanted me to take them out?"Asked Cid

"Yes but that will be deal later because we need you and the others to implant the shield generators around the city that you currently residing in.

The pirate forces is heading that way. And we heard that the new weapon of them can took out every machines that hit its electric field.

No electric means no calls for defense from the military. So you and the other Imperial Knights have to go around the city and implanted

the shield generators in the locations that have no people. Am I clear?"Asked Zazia

"As you said, Your Majesty."Said Cid and he's run out to get the other Imperial Knights for help. Later, the Imperial Knights scatter out over

the city of New Zaragoza and implant the shield generators in the locations that had been chosen to. As they're doing their duty, the humans

seem to have no idea what is going on, just like the other times before, including Sunset and her friends.

Later, at Isabella's house, in the Living Room...

"See?! I told you she was behind this!"Said Laura

"I can't believe this!"Said Isabella

"I know what're you gonna say 'How dare she did this to us' right?"Asked Elizabeth and that is when Isabella breaks down in tears.

"Hush. Isa, it's going to be okay."Said Elizabeth as she's tapping on her friend's shoulder. Unknowingly, they are being watched.

Ahuizolt is watching them from the window. Satisfied with what the sight, he jumps away across many buildings to get back to the Woodcut's Mansion.

Later, in the Living Room of the Woodcut's Mansion...

"Report."Said Henry

"The Akira girl is now broken."Said Ahuizolt

"Good. The first phase is completed. All we need is to wait when they officially kick Sunset out and abandon her.

When she got abandoned, you and those other freaks then jump in and seize her."Said Henry

"And we can sacrifice her to the Sun God, right?"Asked Ahuizolt

"You monsters can even eat her, if you all wanted. I don't care."Said Henry

"Thanks for your help, young man."Said Ahuizolt

"The pleasure is mine."Said Henry and they both bow in respect and then Ahuizolt left for the cave in swampland.

"So when the next move will begin?"Asked Adagio

"That depends on Sunset that she is prepare for what is coming or not. Hehehe..."Laughed Henry

"She never going to be prepared for what is coming, you that right?"Asked Sonata

"Yes, yes I know."Said Henry and he's turn to look at the Sirens.

"Everything is set now. All we have to do is to prepare ourselves and what we need in the preparation for the next phase. And of course, the backup plan of mine."Said Henry

Meanwhile, across the Galaxy, at Planet Radin, the battle in both, space and ground grew heated and the Confederacy seems to be the losing one.

Commander Dytar Prost is piloting his own fighter and leading his squadron of Flying Trons and the still-in-active Confederate dreadnoughts, supply ships

and support ships to fight against the massive fleet of Destroyers and Pirate frigates of the Imperial Union and Crowned Republic of Nomads. As both sides are about clash,

more three Confederate fleets come out from behind of the enemy's combined fleets. The combined fleets are now surrounded.

Aboard the Bridge of the Confederate's flagship...

"Launch all fighters!"Said Rhine

"Roger roger."Said Trons and they activate every Flying Trons from their computers and launch them all out into space.

"When they open fire, open fire as well!"Said Rhine

"Roger roger."Said Trons

"I hope the situation on the surface is better than up here."Said Rhine and suddenly, more and more of Pirate shuttles

and Flyers fly down from the Destroyers and Pirate frigates, heading down to the planet to reinforce their troops below.

"Yep. So much better. I hope that General Maratha is prepared for what is coming..."Said Ergor as he and his Trons are looking at the planet in worry.


	5. From Bad to Worse

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 5 From Bad To Worse

After implanted all of the shield generators in the hidden locations all over the city of New Zaragoza, the Imperial Knights head out into the swampland to find out where

the Pirates from the Crowned Republic of Nomads are and stop them before they reached the city and cause the uneditable blackout to the city. Unknowingly, they didn't

notice that the other deadly foes just passed by and heading right to the city to get Sunset. Ahizolt, the Chanques, Hodei, Count Estruch and Dip are waiting for Sunset to

be far out from people, to see that she is really alone.

Meanwhile, in the outer space, the battle is raging on Planet Radin, the capital world of The Confederacy of United Systems. In the space above Planet Radin...

"Firer all forward cannons!"Said Ergor and all forward cannons on his ship open fire to the Destroyers and Pirate frigates that are blocking the planet.

Soon, every Confederate warships open fire on the enemy's fleet. As the fleets of both sides are battling in space, the battle on the surface of the planet

is now an outrage and has no control, smoke, fire, screams and blasting sounds are everywhere.

"Pull back! Pull back!"Said Sergeant Tron as he's shooting out along with his forces to fight against the invaders.

"Hold your position! Hold your position!"Said Gorgon and he's jump out from nowhere and punch the Troopers in face and smash them with his own hands and then pull out his

own laser spear from his back and blast the soldiers of the Imperial Union to their demise while General Maratha is getting the Councilors to the most secured place on

the planet, in the basement under his own fort. Despite that the Councilors and many Senators are now safe, the Confederacy is losing this battle. After many battles, invasions,

conquests and campaigns that caused by both sides, this one is the worst from the Imperial Union and its Pirate allies because this time, they have numbers on their side by

launch a massive invasion to strike in one time. Inside the head of the Command Destroyer, Lord Rosan is still waiting for the moment for that ship to appear.

"Any sign of that ship yet?"Asked Rosan

"So far, still negative, sir."Said Trooper

"Then keep add more pressure. We will need everything if we're going to have that ship at our command!"Said Rosan

Meanwhile, on Garrence/Earth, in New Zaragoza...

"There she is!"Said Ahuizolt as he's looking down at Sunset from the building, who is trying to defending herself from the accuses by her friends.

"I DIDN'T do it!"Said Sunset

"Sunset! Just admit it! YOU DID THIS! First you did this to me and Elizabeth and now you did this Isabella!

What the heck is wrong with you, Sunset?!"Asked Laura as she's comforting the crying Isabella in her arms.

"But I didn't do anything! I swear!"Said Sunset

"Keep you lies out! We heard enough!"Said Elizabeth

"From now on, we're no longer friends!"Said Laura

"And neither allies!"Said Elizabeth and she's walk away with Laura and Isabella, who is still crying.

"But-but-but..."Said Sunset before looks down to the ground in sadness. Then, she walks into the opposite way in sorrow.

On the Building...

"No worry, dear. Soon... you will no longer in pain."Said Ahuizolt

"Actually, she feel the very big pain when we killed her and devouring her."Said Estruch

"I know. But after that, she will be free from every pains."Said Ahuizolt with an evil smirk on his face. Then, they scatter out to capture Sunset.

15 minutes later, Sunset is walking alone in the empty street as it's begin to snowing. As she's walking, Ahuizolt is creeping on the roof above her

and when she is not aware of anything, his third hand suddenly grabs her at head, covering her mouth and pull her to meet him face-to-face.

"Hello, meat."Said Ahuizolt before jumps off to the top of another building and head back to the swampland with his comrades. Sunset has no idea what

is going on or who these freaks are but one thing that is very certain is that her friends are not going to come for her. Their friendship already doomed.

As the monsters are returning to the swampland, the Imperial-Pirate forces is heading toward to the city, where the Imperial Knights are waiting for them.

"Here they come!"Said Cid and he's pull out his longsword blue Plasma Blade and activate it. The other knights also activate their weapons as well, both the scimitar ones

and longsword ones. At the Imperial-Pirate forces, one of the Flyers are carrying Pirate Lord Hind Monkar to lead his forces to the city. When he uses his biloculars to take

a look of the city, he sees the Imperial Knights are standing in the way of him and his target and immediately order his forces to stop marching.

"STOP!"Shouted Hind and his combined forces quickly obeyed him.

"There is a change in plan. Prepare the Moving Electric Cannon now!"Said Hind and his crewmen quickly powering the cannon and ready its cell for the launch.

Back to the Imperial Knights...

"When they shoot out that electric cannonball. Immediately press the button and activate every shield generators, understand?"Asked Cid

"Understood."Said Cia

Meanwhile, at Planet Radin, the battles, in both space and on the surface are still raging on with the Confederacy is the losing side. Running out of option,

the Confederate Councils and the Senators came to the agreement to bring out the secret weapon of them and put an end to this battle before it will get uglier.

"Are you all sure about this?"Asked Maratha

"We ran out of option here. That demonic ship is our only hope to win this battle."Said Buza

"If we do nothing, the galaxy will be another step under the rule of the Imperial Union."Said Krell

"Ugh! Fine!"Said Maratha and he's pull out the hologram communicator and contact to Captain Ergor above.

Aboard the Bridge of the Confederate's flagship...

"Are you serious?!"Asked Rhine

"Very serious! The Confederate Councils and the Senators already authorized it."Said Maratha

"Well then... if it's the order from the Councilors and the Senators..."Said Rhine

"Just do it!"Said Maratha before cut off the communication.

"Sergeant! I need the private code number 967 right now!"Said Rhine

"As you said, sir."Said Sergeant Tron before he's downloading the priavte code 967. When the process is completed, he gave the tablet to his Marashan Captain.

"Here is the priate code, sir."Said Sergeant Tron

"Thanks."Said Rhine before he's take it, aiming it to the outer space out of the window and press on its purple button. A few moments passed, nothing happens but the

blast from the fleet of his and the enemy's fleets. But suddenly, a massive wormhole opens and a gigantic ancient dragon-like spaceship come out from it with the sound

of thunder crashing and lightnings around it. The Dark Blood has return to the battlefield. Inside the head of the Command Destroyer, Lord Rosan is looking at the ancient

spaceship pleasingly, finally found the primary and true target of this invasion of the Confederate's capital world.


	6. The Showdowns Part 1

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 6 The Showdowns Part 1

In the forest near the city of New Zaragoza, the Imperial Knights are waiting for their enemies to make their move. At the enemy's forces, Pirate Lord Hind Monkar,

the commander of this operation, orders his crewmen and his troops to prepare the new weapon of him, the so-called Moving Electric Cannon. The Moving Electric Cannon

aims right at the Imperial Knights. When target locked, the cannon shoots out and the massive capsule got sent out into the sky and falling directly to Cid.

"Power the shields!"Said Cid and his friends quickly press the remotes and activate teh shield generators that they had implanted in the secret locations around the city.

The Imperial Knights quickly retreat back to safety behind the newly-formed ray shield. Now, the entire city is covered under the massive invisible ray shield of them.

The electricity that will deactivate every machines and devices are now completely useless.

"Now that we standed against it, that Pirate Lord going to send his troops to confront us directly."Said Cid

At the Imperial-Pirate forces...

"Squad One! Prepare to charge!"Said Hind

"Prepare to charge!"Said The Troopers and they positioned themselves as ready to charge out.

"CHARGE!"Shouted Hind and the Troopers run out toward to the ray shield.

In the Ray Shield...

"That's a lot of freaky scorpions."Said Cia

"We have to stop them right now!"Said Purge

"Prepare your weapons!"Said Cid and he's pull out his longsword Plasma Blades and step out of the ray shield.

The others soon activated their Plasma Blades and go out with him. When they out, they positioned themselves

on their spots and prepare the incoming enemies. Suddenly, their enemies then open fire on them just when they finished positioned themselves.

"GO!"Said Cid and he's run out with the others and begin to slash the Imperial troopers into pieces.

Meanwhile, above Planet Radin...

"OPEN FIRE!"Shouted Rosan and every Destroyers and Pirate frigates quickly open fire on the Confederate fleet, aiming directly and mainly at the Dark Blood.

"Destroy every ships in the Confederate fleet and hold the line still. We need to draw that demonic plague ship out from the fleet so we can capture it!"Said Rosan

"YES SIR!"Said Every Troopers as they're doing work on giving orders and checking on every parts of the Command Destroyer.

In the meantime, on Earth/Garrence, in the Swampland near New Zaragoza, in the Cave...

"LET ME GO!"Shouted Sunset

"No ones hear you, my little food."Said Estruch

"Actually, she is an object for the sacrifice."Said Ahuizolt

"But no worry, girl. After we sacrificed you to the glorious Sun God of Mexico, Huizilopochtli. We will devour you!"Said The Chanques

"NO!"Shouted Sunset

Back to the space above Planet Radin, inside the Head of the Command Destroyer...

"Armed tracking torpedoes and open fire on my command!"Said Rosan

"Yes sir."Said Troopers

The war animals of the Imperial-Pirates and warships the Confederacy are battling through the bloody battle. Both sides are suffering the heavy losses but the Imperial-Pirates

fleet is still holding the upper hand. As both sides are battling, the Command Destroyers launch four torpedoes out to the Dark Blood but unable to destroy it because of its

ray shield. But it's also gain the attention of the ancient spaceship.

On the Bridge of the Dark Blood...

"Head to the leading creature of this battle!"Said Tron Captain named Rao Vasai. The Tron Captain is sitting on his command chair, looking at the Command Destroyer

with anger. While his crewmen, all trons, are piloting and fighting for this vessel and their master, the Confederacy of United Systems. Then, more blasts fired from the

Command Destroyer are heading right to the Dark Blood. The Dark Blood also fires back as well. As they both are battling, they unknowingly separate themselves from

their fleets. The first one to noticed this change is Lord Rosan and when he found out about this. He is very please with this, althought he can't show it because he's

wearing a breathing mask that covered entire of his face. With both vessels are out from the reach of their fleets, Lord Rosan quickly order to open fire the tracking

torpedoes to the enemy's ship.

"FIRE!"Shouted Rosan and the torpedoes quickly got launched out and heading right to the Dark Blood.

On the Bridge of the Dark Blood...

"Raise the shield!"Said Rao

"We cannot! The shield is still recharging!"Said First Mate named Vaji as the torpedoes are coming closer and they're coming very fast! Right directly at the bridge!

Not in a full minute, the torpedoes hit the bridge and exploding it into pieces. Now, the ultimate weapon of the Confederacy has been defeated.

Inside the Head of the Command Destroyer...

"Looks like undefeatable doesn't mean you can't be defeat."Said Rosan as he's looking at the bridge-exploded ancient demonic warship.

"For such a long time, pride has taken deep into the circuits of these war machines.

Always believe that their ship and their powers will bring them victory no matter what."Said Rosan

Meanwhile, on Earth/Garrence, at Sunset's aprtment in New Zaragoza...

"Sunset?"Asked James as he's knocking the door of Sunset's room. Tim and William are also there.

The trio came to check on Sunset and to seek out what is really going between her and their girlfriends.

"Sunset, are you there?"Asked James as he's knocking the door once again.

"Sunset!"Said Tim

Later, the boys slammed the door open by their feet and take a look around. What they found are just the belongings of Sunset only, no any living thing inside the room.

"Strange... we searched every parts around here but no sign of her..."Said Tim as he's looking at Sunset's book that that she always writes to send messages to Equestria.

"But didn't our girls told us that she was coming back home?"Asked William

"What is the last place where she and our girlfriends met again?"Asked James

"Near the markets. Why?"Asked Tim as he's holding Sunset's book in his hands.

Later, they arrive at the place where Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura had met Sunset. They're looking around

for anything suspicious. Then, William found something. A brown fur of the usually came from ape.

"I got something."Said William and he's picking it up, with his hands are in his gloves. He doesn't have to worry about left his DNA on it.

"What is it?"Asked Tim

"A fur. An ape's fur."Said James

Nearby, the Sirens are watching three European boys sternly. They feared that they might discover

the truth and inform this to their girlfriends. So they rush out and head back to the Woodcut's mansion.

Later, at the Woodcut's Mansion...

"So... they might figure it out, huh?"Asked Henry and he's get up from his chair and walk toward to a hunting gun that his uncle once used when he was a hunter in his youth.

"If they manage to rescue her, they all will meet with the another resistance. ME! HEHEHE!"Laughed Henry


	7. The Showdowns Part 2

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 7 The Showdowns Part 2

After found the mysterious ape's fur at the markets, the boys drive to Isabella's house and tell them about this. At first, the girls don't co-operate and even glad that

Sunset may got hurt. Thinking that it is a fit punishment for what did she had done to them. But when the boys disgust on how they're react, they agree to help out

so they can continue their relationships. SO they begin to do research about the apes that have this kind of fur. But they ended up in vain. Do't know what to do anymore,

Isabella's open Sunset's book and begin to write down about what happened between them and Sunset and about her mysterious lost. In just 15 minutes, they received the

reply back from Princess Twilight, stating that they're busy with their duties and matters in Equestria but also give the confirmation that Sunset CANNOT be like what did

Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura had descriped them eariler. She also stated that someone may blackmailing her by manipulated all of you to against her. Found what did the

Princess Twilight just suggested, the girls then reply back that Sunset IS the last person who used their device called laptop and must be the only one who did this.

Few minutes later, Princess Twilight replies back as "Like an illusion, it's not real. Just because something looks like what it seems to be doesn't mean it has to be real." to them.

"Why did she still on Susnet's side?! I don't get it!"Said Isabella

"Probably trying to remind you girls that SHE IS INNOCENT ALL ALONG!"Said James

"But she is-"Said Elizabeth

"Not a word, Eliza!"Said William, silencing his girlfriend.

"Hmm... I may have a theory..."Said Tim

"What is it?"Asked Laura

"Well, the hatred of you girls toward Sunset just remind me of someone. Henry Woodcut."Said Tim

"You mean the kind rich boy with high reputation that descended from the European nobilities? What does he has to do with this?"Asked Isabella

"Back when Sunset was a bully, she often picked on him!"Said Tim

"You think that he dressed himself up as an Ape-Man, run around the city like crazy gorilla and abducted the girl that once bullied him?"Asked Elizabeth

"Yep."Said Tim

"Are you serious, Tim?"Asked James

"Very serious!"Said Tim

Meanwhile, in the Forest, at the Imperial-Pirate forces...

"Five. Four. Three. Two. One. Zero!"Said First Mate

"*Sigh!* Squad two and three! Attack!"Said Hind

Back at the Iperial Knights' position...

"That wasn't so tough."Said Cia

"That was just the first wave!"Said Cid and then two squads of Troopers and Flyers are charging toward to them and open fire on them.

The Imperial Knights quickly run to slicing them into pieces in order to stop them before they will will through the shield and get into the city

and find the generators that powering the shield. Too bad, some of them manage to go through and heading into the city while the main forces

are keeping the Imperial Knights occupied.

"Cia! You and the others go back int othe city! I'll take care of that electric cannon!"Said Cid

"Be careful!"Said Cia and she's take the other knights back into the city to stop the Imperial troops that managed to get passed them.

In the meantime, in the Cave in the Swampland...

"Is she ready?"Asked Hodei

"She is."Said Ahuizolt and they turn to look at her but found that she is no longer there!

"WHAT?!"Asked Estruch and he's turn to look to the direction where Sunset was tied up with the Chanques and Dip.

"I knew that we should used the chains instead or vines!"Said Hodei

"Where the heck can we find chains in swampland, you idiotic Djinn!"Said Ahuizolt

"The longer we're arguing, the longer it will take us to find her! Better waste no more time!"Said Estruch and he's rush out from the Cave with his comrades to hunt

Sunset down. In the Swampland, Sunset is running for her life to find a way to get back to the city. But think and talk are easier than do because this place is filling with mud,

water, plants and animals. And the worst of it is that this is nighttime now. Being alone in the night in the big swampland, Sunset is desperate and very hopeless. But all she can

do is to running until the sunrise comes and she shall know where she is. Luckily, she didn't head into the battle between the Imperial Knights and the Imperial-Pirate forces.

Meanwhile, in the City...

"ROAR!"

The Flyers scatter around in one or two and search the shield generators everywhere. While they're searching for their targets, another search party is also on the move.

James, Tim, William, Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura are on the search for Sunset. They're driving toward to the swampland in order to find her. According from the research

that Tim ran on the fur, he found some of the plants from the swampland on it and suggest to start there. Really upset and feel very guilty, the girls encourage their boyfriends

to go and search Sunset with them now, regardless that going into the swampland in the nighttime is an absolutely terrible idea, reckless and very stupid. As they're heading

toward to the swampland, the more and more of the shield generators had been found by the Flyers and got destroyed. When the last generator got destroyed, the shield is now

covering the entire city of New Zaragoza is completely unprotected from the invasion forces.

In the meantime, on Planet Radin, in the Capital City...

"Blast him!"Said Trooper and he's shoot out with the other troopers to take down General Maratha, who is running toward to them and deflect all laser shots with his

back-sword Plasma Blades. Then, he's jump up and smash some of them with his own cybernetic feet and use his tail to grab one of them to smash to one another while

he's keep slicing the Imperial troops into pieces. Then, the reinforcement in form of hundreds of Flying Trons coming down from the sky and blast all Troopers down. Suddenly,

the Flyers fly down and take all remaining forces of the Troopers with them back to the Destroyers in the space above.

Meanwhile, Inside the Brain of the Command Destroyer...

"Jump into the hyperspace. Our business here is done."Said Rosan

"Yes sir."Said Trooper and then all Destroyers and Pirate frigates then heading toward into the empty space and then fly with

lightspeed into the hyperspace, along with the Dark Blood, the ancient demonic warship from many thousand years ago.

Aboard the Confederate's flagship...

"Captain Ergor, the Imperial fleet has been retreated."Said Tron #1

"And they took the Dark Blood with them!"Said Tron #2

"This is as bad as lost the capital to the Imperial Union..."Said Rhine

Back to Earth/Garrence, in the Swampland near New Zaragoza...

"SUNSET!"Shouted Isabella as her boyfriend is driving into the swampland, until to the point that they can't go any farther. They must search on foot.

Due to that it is the nighttime, split up would be a very bad idea. So they decided to stick together instead. They keep searching and searching, unnoticed

the battle between the aliens nearby. Suddenly, they run stumble upon Sunset herself! They all quickly hug her with overjoy and the girls then apologize for

the accusation they did on her. When Sunset is about forgive them, their touching reunion got cut short by the arrival of the ancient beasts.

"Give her back to us or die all!"Said Ahuizolt

"Wow! A giant talking ape!"Said Tim

"Seriously?!"Asked Laura

"What? He looks so awesome and kinda look like a giant ape!"Said Tim but then Count Estruch pulls out his sword and Dip begins to growl at them.

"RUN!"Shouted William and Elizabeth and they quickly run back to their car, with the monsters following them. Fortunately, they manage to find a

way back to the car and drive out from the swampland but the monsters are still following them. James puts mode into the fastest mode and manage

to outrun the monsters and get back into the city safely. Didn't want to be expose to the mankind, the monsters return into the swampland where are

they belong and continue their hidden lives. Meanwhile, in the forest, cid and the other Imperial Knights are still fighting against the combined

forces of the Imperial Union and the Crowned Republic of Nomads. Despite being outnumbered, they sre still fighting very bravely but that still

unable to help them out. So Cid decided to take a drastic step by run out to take care of the Moving Electric Cannon.

"You guys keep slaying the Troopers and Flyers as much as you can, I'll deal with the new weapon!"Said Cid and he's run out toward to the Moving Electric Cannon.

In the meantime, in the City...

"That was close one, right?"Asked Tim

"Yeah..."Said Everyone

"So... what should we do now?"Asked Isabella

"You girls can start by apologize to Sunset."Said William

"Okay, together."Said Elziabeth and Isabella and Laura nodded as yes.

"3, 2, 1! We're sorry, Sunset!"Said Isabella, Elizabeth and Laura.

"Already forgiven. Always knowing that you girls are jus in the middle of a big misunderstanding."Said Sunset and suddenly, a gunshot happens and their car stopped moving.

"That doesn't sound good!"Said Elizabeth and then Henry Woodcut, in a white mask, walks out from the alley with a hunting gun of his uncle in his hands. Then, he aims the

hunting gun right directly at Sunset and is about to send another shot out. Everyone's quickly get off their car when another gunshot comes out, breaking one of the glasses.

Henry has no intention of any of Sunset's friends but only her. So he is running after her and trying to shoot her only and because of that, he lets himself being expose to

the others, making him also easy to be take down.

"We need to move carefully!"Whispered James and everyone nodded and moving slowly while the masked Henry is still trying to shoot Sunset.

"BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!"

The teens slowly approach him and when they are near him, they quickly grab him and take out his hunting gun. With the masked man down,

they quickly pull his mask off, revealing the vengeful and angry Henry Woodcut, one of the richest person in the entire town.

"HENRY WOODCUT?!"Asked Everyone

"Yes! It is me! This whole time! I AM the one who caused this pain and misery!"Said Henry

"B-but why?"Asked Isabella

"Because I hate Sunset! She is the worst! She took everything from me! My honor! My belongings! Everything!"Said Henry

"Are those things of yours more important than a life of a person?!"Asked Elziabeth

"If it's the life of someone like Sunset Shimmer, it's really worth it!"Said Henry

"Well then... I hope that will be still in your mind. 'Cause I'm gonna call the cops on you."Said James

"Do if you dare! I won't get into trouble anyway. My family is rich and today's polices love bribery."Said Henry

"Well... this ones are my cousin and his partner and they take their jobs very serious. And I highly doubt that they're going to listen to you rather than me."Said Isabella

"Don't you dare!"Said Henry as he's begin to struggling to be free from the grasp of James and William.

"I dare and I will!"Said Isabella and she's pull out her phone.

"NO!"Said Henry

"Then say it! Said I'm sorry."Said Laura

"Okay! I'm sorry for made you all hate Sunset! Now, please let me go!"Said Henry

"Not yet. You have one more person to apologize."Said Tim and he's point to the teary Sunset.

"NEVER!"Shouted Henry

"Fine!"Said Isabella and she begins to call the polices. Later, two polices arrive and put Henry into their car and take him to the station.

"Funny, I felt bad for him."Said Sunset

"He deserves it, Sunset. Attempt to murder is high way worse than bullying."Said Tim

"But still, I am the one who made him became this in the first place. If I didn't bully him back then, thing maybe difference."Said Sunset

"What is the past is in the past, shouldn't dwell on it... much."Said Isabella and she gives her rekindle friend a hug.

Meanwhile, at the Battlefield in the Swampland...

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

"BOOM!"

Cid keeps running toward to the Moving Electric Cannon and as he is deflecting and escaping the blasts from the Troopers and the pirates near it. He then sliced two of

the Troopers into pieces and then jump upon the Moving Electric Cannon and then use his scimitar Plasmad Blade to jab and then slash it for a few times, destroying the

new weapon of the Crowned Republic of Nomads once and for all.

"Help! I have been defeated!"Said Hind and he's quickly order his Flyer to fly back to the ship. The other pirates soon did the same, leaving the remaining Troopers and Flyers

of the Imperial Union to fight against the Imperial Knights alone. Cid then rushes back to help his comrades to defeat the remaining forces of the Imperial Union once and for all.

Next day, everything turns back to normal and everyone is happy that the real culprit has been found. For the Sirens, they had escaped to somewhere else but it seems they are

no longer a threat to anyone or anything. For the monsters, they are still dwelling in the swampland just like they always did ever since the time of the Spanish Empire.

For Henry Woodcut, he is now being imprisoned in a police station and is heavily guarding by the sheriff and his officers there. His uncle even refuse to bail him out and

decided to use this imprisonment of him as a lesson for bad actions of him. Everyone seems to have no desire or likeness in Henry anymore because he had crossed the line

and become what is worse than bully, a murderer! But there is still one person who is still have sympathy for him and don't even blame him for this, Sunset Shimmer.

In the afternoon, at the Police Station...

"Are you sure of this, young lady? He is the one that attempted to murder you."Said Sheriff

"All of his actions was caused by the bad things I had done to him. And I wanna fix it."Said Sunset as she's carrying a box with her.

"If you say so..."Said Sheriff and he's lead her to the cell where Henry Wooodcut is being imprisoned. He then shows the once rich boy now a rotting rat.

"Here to gloat?"Asked Henry, not even looking at her.

"I'm here to tell you... I'm sorry."Said Sunset

"For what?!"Asked Henry, still not looking at her.

"For all of the terrible things I once did to you."Said Sunset

"Once great descendant of a nobleman can't even escape the laws, what a shame, it is!"Said Henry

"No ones above laws, kid. No matter how much powerful or rich they are. Laws are part of holiest things ever."Said Sheriff

"What you did was wrong, Henry. But all source of them came from me. So I am here to make things right."Said Henry and she puts the box down and then open it,

revealing all of the belongings such as pencils, notepad, video games and many others she had took from him back when she was a bully. Henry can't even believe

what he is seeing! The person he is hating most is now willingly giving what he had lost back! He even pinches himself to make sure that it is a dream but it's no dream.

This is completely the waking world!

"Please, tkae them. Both, my apology and your belongings."Said Sunset and he then slowly takes the box in and take a look at his belongings he once lost to her.

"Ooh... thank you and sorry... Sunset."Said Henry with tears in his eyes.

"It's okay..."Said Sunset and both the prisoner and the girl then hug each other, regardless

that the bars are separating them. The sheriff himself even has a tear from his right eye.

"That's so beautiful!"Said Sheriff

"Bye."Said Sunset and then she leaves and let Henry enjoys his long-lost belongings.


	8. Epilogue

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 8 Epilogue

Few weeks later, after the test of the new weapon on Planet Garrence/Earth failed. The rulers of the Imperial Union and the Crowned Republic of Nomads then came

into the meeting once again. The Heads of State of both governments are very displease about the test of the new weapon but found that it is very ironic that the distraction

such as the invasion of the capital planet of the Confederacy of United Systems ended in victory for them. Lord Rosan then presents them the Dark Blood, the ancient warship

from the time of the Hundred Years War to them much to the satisfaction of the Emperor and the Pirate Queen.

In the Throne Room of the Royal Palace on Planet Hakara...

"Pirate Lord Hind Monkar has failed us but his improvement shall serve us well for a longtime!"Said Claso

"I shall deal with him myself if you wanted, comrade."Said Maki

"That is unnecessary. Not every failures need punishments. All every failures need are just the chances for themselves to prove their worthiness."Said Claso

"If you say so, Emperor Claso."Said Maki

"Now, Lord Rosan. You may speak."Said Claso

"The battle of the capital of the Confederacy ended in our victory, Youg Highness. All systems in

their territory are now very frigthen with the news just like you thought earlier."Said Rosan

"I know that. I set this all up myself."Said Claso

"And not only that my forces gained the victory for the Imperial Union but also to the greatest weapon of the Confederacy of United Systems itself."Said Rosan

"And it is?"Asked Maki

"That plague ship."Said Rosan

"WHAT?!"Asked Maki

"Are you certain of this, Lord Rosan?"Asked Claso

"I am the one who captured it myself, Your Majesty."Said Rosan

"Show us then."Said Claso

"As you wish."Said Rosan and he's get up from the bowing position and order the guards to take the crew of the Dark Blood into the throne room.

The guards the later return with the crew of the Dark Blood in their grasps. They are revealed to be nothing more than the old but deadly droids

in grasp of disgusting oil and broken bodies. Their captain, Rao and his first mate, Vaji, walk out fro mthe group and bow before the greatness of

the rulers of the Imperial Union and the Crowned Republic of Nomads, the ruling governments of the galaxy.

"You all shall be the greatest subjcts of us! Hehehe..."Laughed Claso while the Pirate Queen only smirks out.


	9. Behind Scenes

The story of Equestria Girls Film Series.

Disclaimer: I don't own Equestria Girls Film Series.

Chapter 9 Behind Scenes

Sorry for the long delay, this story should have been finished like a month ago! But I am so busy with the other stories of me and I still am. But in the end, I managed to get

the free time and put an end to this story once and for all! YES! And of course, the for inspirations of this story. Everything still stay the same. Nothing much have been changed

except that the monsters that are the characters from my story called Adventures of the Sirens: Age of Colonization, make the appearances here. Why? 'Cause I already told you

all that they're all connecting. And one more thing, I am very sorry to announce that due to that I have no interest anymore, there might be no sequel of this story anytime soon.

I might regain my interest one day but that will not be any near time soon because I am busy with the other stories of mine as well. Once again, I am very sorry!

Hope you all will accept my apology.

TheGreatGodzilla is out, thanks for read this and hope you all will return for the incoming possible longtime sequels.


End file.
